Waiting for You
by Natacchi
Summary: Sasuke, tanpa sebab yang pasti, harus menunggu Naruto di sebuah restoran tidak jelas, dan ia tidak boleh pergi sampai Naruto kembali. Hei, mau sampai kapan ia menunggu? Ini sudah dua jam lebih, tahu! —One shot. Special for Shrine's event: Sasuke's B'day.


=+..A Naruto Fanfiction..+=

**WAITING FOR YOU**

by

=+..Uchiha Nata-chan..+=

**Disclaimer:**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

WAITING FOR YOU © Uchiha Nata-chan

**Pairing:**

NaruSasu

**Warnings:**

Shounen-Ai, AU, ngga tau OOC apa kagak orz. Judul sedikitpun ngga nyambung sama cerita—dan saya sangat serius. Gaje sumpah!

.

_Dedicated to Sasuke & Naruto Shrine's event: Uchiha Sasuke's Birthday 2011!_

.

**Special prompt from Shrine:**

_~Tomato~_

.

**See the warnings? I've told you before! DON'T LIKE IT? THEN DON'T READ IT!** It's my turn to unleash my imagination, okay..!

**ENJOY IT!**

.

Uchiha Sasuke kini sedang kesal.

Ada banyak hal yang bisa membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke kesal. Satu di antaranya adalah disuruh menunggu selama hampir dua jam di sebuah restoran yang sangat sepi, dan tidak diperbolehkan bergerak sedikitpun sampai orang yang menyuruhnya untuk menunggu kembali.

Hei, siapa yang tidak kesal jika harus duduk di restoran yang benar-benar sunyi oleh seorang idiot—dan tak boleh beranjak sejengkal pun dari tempat itu sampai si tolol yang menyuruhnya menunggu tersebut kembali?

"Dobe sialan itu… akan kubuat cengiran tololnya lenyap dari wajahnya saat dia kembali nanti."

_Well_, yang jelas bukan Sasuke.

Sasuke masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Tadi sore ia masih duduk di ruang tamu apartemennya sambil mengetik skripsi dengan santai, sebelum Naruto—yang baru saja pulang dari kantor—langsung menariknya keluar dari apartemen yang mereka huni berdua tersebut, kemudian membawanya pergi menggunakan mobil sedan perak si _blonde_.

Sasuke terus bertanya ke mana mereka akan pergi selama di jalan, tapi Naruto sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. Dan setelah sampai di restoran antah berantah ini, Naruto menyuruhnya untuk duduk di kursi terujung, lalu memerintahkannya untuk tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari sana sampai si pirang kembali.

Sasuke menurut saja kala itu, karena ekspresi Naruto yang terlihat tidak main-main—dan sekarang setelah dua jam lebih disuruh menunggu, Sasuke merasa kesabarannya sudah hampir habis.

Kembali ke topik awal. Ini baru penyebab pertama seorang Uchiha Sasuke kesal. Alasan kedua, karena sejak tadi dua pegawai perempuan restoran aneh ini tak hentinya menatap si _raven_—sesekali mereka terkikik geli sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya.

_Well, hello_… Bukan bermaksud narsis, tapi Sasuke memang tampan. Dengan wajah mulus yang terpahat sempurna, kulit putih dan postur badan yang maskulin, tentu saja ia bisa menarik pandangan para gadis di seluruh jagad raya.

Poin terpenting di masalah ini adalah, pandangan gadis-gadis itu berbeda—mereka tidak memberi Sasuke tatapan memuja yang biasanya ia dapatkan, melainkan tatapan aneh yang tidak terdefinisi di mata sang _stoic_. Mungkin semacam tatapan kelaparan seorang fans kepada idolanya, atau… ah, entahlah, Sasuke tak mau memikirkannya. _(*)_

Sasuke memang sudah biasa dipuja para gadis, tapi—tatapan dua wanita yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu dapur itu membuat dirinya merinding. Dan diberi pandangan seperti itu sejak Naruto menggandeng tangannya dan memaksanya untuk menunggu di sini—yang artinya sudah dua jam lebih—membuat tingkat kekesalan Sasuke melejit dua kali lipat dari seharusnya.

Oke. Cukup. Masa bodoh dengan si pirang tolol yang seenaknya pergi meninggalkannya itu. Sasuke sudah muak menunggu, apalagi ditatap oleh dua orang gadis yang seakan ingin menerkamnya tersebut. Sasuke tidak mau saat Naruto datang nanti ia akan ditemukan dalam kondisi baju robek-robek dan dikeroyok oleh dua gadis brutal. Hii.

Baru saja Sasuke akan beranjak dari kursinya, ia melihat seorang kakek—lihat saja rambutnya yang serba putih dan sangat panjang itu—datang menghampiri mejanya sambil tersenyum ramah. Sasuke mendecak. Tampaknya ia harus menunda rencana kepergiannya.

"Anda Uchiha Sasuke-kun yang dibawa Naruto tadi 'kan? Perkenalkan, nama saya Jiraiya, saya pemilik restoran ini," ucap kakek berbadan tegap itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sasuke menjabat tangan kekar itu sekilas. "Hn," balasnya datar.

Jiraiya tersenyum mendengar balasan si _raven_, "Naruto sudah menyuruh Anda untuk menunggu di sini, benar?"

"Hn."

"Dan Anda tidak akan pergi begitu saja lalu membuatnya kecewa saat dia kembali nanti, bukan?"

"Memang, tapi…—"

"Kalau begitu silakan menunggu dengan tenang, Sasuke-kun. Naruto pasti akan datang tidak lama lagi. Nah, saya permisi."

Ck. Apa-apaan kakek ini? Senyum ramahnya yang tidak wajar itu malah terlihat menakutkan di mata Sasuke. Seakan-akan ia berusaha membuat Sasuke merasa terintimidasi dan menuruti permintaannya. Ah, bukan '_seakan-akan_', tapi memang kenyataannya seperti itu.

Baiklah, sekarang Sasuke menemukan alasan ketiga yang bisa membuatnya kesal setengah mati. _Geez_. Awas saja Naruto sialan itu, berani-beraninya membuat Sasuke menunggu di restoran yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya ini dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Tiga jam. Oke, ini rekor terbaru. Sasuke sudah menghabiskan tiga gelas jus tomat sejak ia disuruh duduk di sini. Mana janji si kakek bernama Jiraiya itu? Mana? Sasuke sudah sabar menunggu, dan waktu terus berlalu tanpa si pirang yang tak jelas ada di mana kini.

'_Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu padanya.'_

_Deg_. Entah dari mana suara itu berasal, tapi mau tak mau Sasuke jadi merasa cemas. Naruto memang sering terlambat—tapi ia tidak pernah selama ini sebelumnya. Apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu pada pria _tan_ yang tolol itu?

Sasuke bergerak dengan gelisah di kursinya. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Semua perkataan adalah doa, benar? Dan kalau Sasuke memikirkan hal seperti itu, itu sama saja dengan mendoakan Naruto mengalami sesuatu. Tidak. Ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Benar. Ia tidak boleh berprasangka buruk. Si pirang bodoh itu mungkin sedang mampir di sebuah toko kecil untuk membeli sesuatu. Atau ia mengalami macet panjang sehingga ia tidak bisa sampai di sini tepat waktu. Atau ia bertemu seseorang yang menarik di tengah jalan dan melupakan Sasuke—yang kini menunggunya seperti orang bodoh di restoran ini? Atau kah ia membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, lalu menabrak tiang pembatas jalan dan mati di tempat? Arrgh, Sasuke tidak bisa berdiam diri begini! Ia harus memastikan Naruto baik-baik saja!

Dengan tergesa Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya—hendak pergi menuju pintu keluar restoran. Namun saat ia baru saja akan melangkahkan kaki, ia merasa lengannya ditahan oleh seseorang. Sasuke berbalik dengan kesal, dan mendapati sosok Jiraiya sedang tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Mau ke mana, Uchiha-kun?"

"Si _dobe_ itu tidak juga kembali. Aku harus pergi mencarinya."

"Saya sudah bilang kalau Anda sebaiknya menunggu dengan tenang. Naruto pasti akan segera tiba."

"Tapi kau mengatakan hal yang sama satu jam lalu! Dan lihat, si tolol itu masih belum menunjukkan dirinya sampai detik ini!"

"Karena itu saya menyuruh Anda menunggu dengan tenang. Naruto pasti sedang dalam perjalanan."

Ck. Kakek ini benar-benar keras kepala. Dan apa-apaan senyum ramah yang ganjil di wajahnya itu? Sasuke benar-benar ingin melenyapkan senyum menyebalkan itu dari wajah sang kakek!

"Dengar, Jiraiya-san, aku sudah menunggu selama tiga jam lebih duabelas—ah, bukan, tigabelas menit, tapi apa? _Dobe _sialan itu tetap tidak muncul! Dan kalau kau masih ingin bersikeras menghalangiku, aku akan—"

_**BLAM!**_

Pintu restoran menjeblak terbuka, menampakkan sesosok pria pirang dengan setelan jas yang agak berantakan—dasinya miring dan kemeja putihnya tidak masuk dengan sempurna ke dalam celananya—sedang terengah-engah. Di tangannya, ia membawa sebuah kotak—yang berbentuk seperti kotak kue pada umumnya.

Si _blonde _bernama Namikaze Naruto itu segera menghampiri Sasuke yang terdiam di tempatnya bersama Jiraiya. "Kau mau ke mana, Teme? Sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh pergi sampai aku kembali, 'kan?" serunya saat ia sampai di hadapan Sasuke. Melihat tangan sang kakek angkatnya di lengan sang kekasih, bisa membuatnya menebak situasi.

Sasuke masih saja diam. Perlahan, ia melepaskan tangan Jiraiya yang berada di lengannya, lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya pada si pirang. Jiraiya yang tahu situasi segera mengambil langkah mundur—ia pun berdiri di samping dua gadis pelayannya yang kini sudah sibuk menyiapkan kamera serta _handycam_.

Oniks Sasuke menatap safir Naruto. Datar.

"Kau. Sudah tiga jam kau menyuruhku menunggu di restoran antah berantah yang tidak jelas ini, dan sekarang setelah kau muncul, bukannya meminta maaf padaku, kau malah mencemaskan hal yang tidak penting. Apa yang ada di pikiranmu?"

Naruto menghela napas. Ia tahu ia memang berdosa karena tega membiarkan Sasuke sendirian di sini dan datang terlambat—tapi hei, ini semua ia lakukan demi Sasuke! Tidak ada salahnya 'kan kalau begitu?

Naruto meletakkan kotak yang sedari tadi dipegangnya dengan hati-hati itu di meja. Kemudian, tanpa aba-aba, ia langsung memeluk Sasuke erat. Sasuke terkejut, namun ia diam saja. Sedikit terdengar teriakan para gadis di sudut ruangan, tapi mereka mengacuhkannya.

Saat tidak merasakan perlawanan dari Sasuke, Naruto mengendurkan pelukannya. Ia kemudian menatap _onyx_ Sasuke dalam, sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sasuke dan bergumam kecil, "Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke."

Sasuke terbelalak. Apa? Selamat ulang tahun apa? Sasuke kemudian segera memutar otaknya, mengingat-ingat tanggal hari ini. Benar. Hari ini tanggal 23 Juli. Kenapa ia bisa sampai lupa? Apa karena ia tidak menerima satu ucapan pun dari teman-temannya?

…Ah. Mendadak Sasuke mengerti, kenapa semalam Naruto berkata bahwa si pirang itu akan menyita _handphone_ Sasuke seharian ini.

Terdiam sejenak, Sasuke kemudian memutuskan untuk melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh si pirang—balas memeluknya erat. "…Hn. Terima kasih, Dobe," gumamnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia bisa mendengar tawa renyah keluar dari mulut si pirang, sebelum ia melepaskan pelukan itu dan menyentil dahi pria yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut, "Apa yang sebenarnya kaulakukan selama tiga jam ini, huh? Kau nyaris membuatku mati kesal hanya karena menunggumu."

"Maaf, Teme," balas Naruto sambil nyengir kuda—ia kemudian membimbing Sasuke untuk kembali duduk di kursinya. Naruto pun membuka kotak yang tadi diletakkannya, dan mau tidak mau Sasuke jadi sedikit terpana melihatnya.

Sebuah kue _tart _berukuran sedang yang didominasi warna merah manyala dan kelihatan sederhana muncul dari balik kotak tersebut. Di atas kue tersebut tertera nama sang Uchiha dan ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang menggunakan krim berwarna putih. Sederhana, tapi tampak sangat cantik.

"Ini dia alasan keterlambatanku," Naruto berucap riang, "aku sudah memesan kue khusus ini di toko kue terkenal—tapi ternyata saat aku sampai ke sana, mereka belum menyelesaikan kue ini. Jadi aku harus menunggu mereka selesai, kemudian langsung melesat kemari. Aku bahkan belum ganti baju, kautahu."

"Kue khusus?"

"_Yap_. Kau tidak lihat warna merah itu? Kue ini kue rasa tomat, Teme. Aku sengaja memesannya untukmu. Mereka sempat bilang kalau membuat kue ini rasanya mustahil—tapi saat kubilang aku akan membayar berapa pun yang mereka pinta, mereka bilang mereka akan berusaha menyelesaikannya."

"…"

Naruto tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tidak bisa ditebak. Ia pun mengeluarkan lilin berangka dua dan nol dari kantung kemejanya, lalu menancapkannya di kue _tart _tersebut. Si pria pirang ini lalu merogoh saku celananya—kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah pemantik api. Dinyalakannya lilin ulang tahun tersebut, kemudian ia menarik lengkungan bibirnya makin ke atas. "Nah, ayo! Saatnya mengucapkan permohonan!" ia berseru riang.

Sasuke menatap lilin yang menyala itu sejenak, lalu tersenyum kecil. Ia pun memejamkan matanya, lalu memadamkan dua lilin itu dalam sekali tiup. Naruto bertepuk tangan dengan heboh sambil tertawa.

"Nah, kau mau jadi orang pertama yang mencicipinya, Teme?" tanya Naruto ceria. Tanpa mendengar jawaban Sasuke, ia segera memutar kepalanya untuk memanggil sang kakek di seberang ruangan, "Jiraiya-jii, aku minta pisau dan piring kecil! Dan—oh, jangan lupa sendoknya!"

Salah satu pelayan bersurai merah muda maju membawakan pesanan Naruto sambil tersenyum aneh. Setelah itu, ia kembali ke tempat ia sebelumnya berada, kemudian terkikik geli bersama temannya.

Naruto tidak menggubris para gadis itu—ia mulai sibuk berkutat dengan kue di hadapannya. Setelah berhasil memotong kuenya dan meletakkannya ke piring kecil, ia menyendok sepotong kecil kue tersebut—lalu menyodorkannya tepat ke wajah Sasuke. "Ayo, 'Suke-chan! Buka mulutmu!" serunya ceria.

Sasuke—antara enggan dan malu—membuka mulutnya perlahan dan menerima suapan dari si pirang. Ia mengunyah makanan manis itu pelan, berusaha memetakan rasa kue unik itu ke dalam indera perasanya. Naruto nyengir melihat ekspresi Sasuke, kemudian bertanya, "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Aneh," jawab Sasuke jujur. Naruto cemberut mendengarnya, membuat Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Setelah menelan kuenya, ia kembali berucap, "Meskipun aneh, tapi enak kok." Senyum Naruto pun kembali mengembang setelah mendengar kalimat penghiburan dari Sasuke tersebut.

"Memang seaneh apa sih?" gumam Naruto, lalu menyendokkan potongan kue lainnya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri, kemudian mengunyahnya. Ekspresinya berubah keruh. "Uuh, tidak enak…" ucapnya sebal. Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Kalau tidak suka tomat, ya jangan dimakan, Dobe."

Naruto menelan potongan kue di mulutnya dengan susah payah. Ia lalu kembali memasukkan potongan kue lainnya ke dalam mulutnya, membuat Sasuke mengernyit heran. "Oi, Dobe, kenapa kaumakan? Katanya tidak enak?" Sasuke bertanya bingung.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto malah menarik kepala si _raven_—lalu dengan frontal melumat bibirnya. Ia mendorong potongan kue di mulutnya ke dalam mulut Sasuke, lalu mulai menjelajahi mulut sang kekasih dengan lidahnya. Sasuke yang terbawa suasana ikut menggunakan lidahnya untuk mendorong sang potongan kue—yang terombang-ambing di antara dua otot yang saling beradu. Cukup lama pertarungan antarlidah itu berlangsung, sampai Naruto berhasil mendorong makanan manis tersebut jauh ke sudut mulut Sasuke—lalu melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke sedikit terengah-engah setelah melepas ciuman yang cukup lama berlangsung itu. Sasuke lalu mengunyah si kue yang masih berada di mulutnya, kemudian menelannya. Naruto nyengir lebar.

"Rasa kue itu jadi lebih enak saat berada di dalam mulutmu, kautahu," Naruto berujar riang. Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil mendengarnya. Naruto memang orang yang paling susah ditebak jalan pikirannya.

"Ayo pulang," ucap Naruto—masih dengan cengiran lebar terlukis di wajah. Ia lalu berdiri, kemudian menghampiri sang kakek yang berada di sudut ruangan. Mendengus, Sasuke membereskan kue yang baru dipotong sedikit itu—daripada dibuang, lebih baik ia bawa pulang dan menikmatinya di apartemen.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, Naruto sampai di hadapan kakeknya. Ia sempat memandang heran dua gadis pelayan yang sibuk memencet hidungnya sambil melihat isi _handycam_ dan terkikik geli, namun ia memutuskan untuk mengacuhkannya saja.

"_Ne_, Jii-san, terima kasih sudah mau mengosongkan restoran ini demi aku dan Sasuke," ucap Naruto sambil mempertahankan cengiran lebarnya. Jiraiya mengacak helaian pirang Naruto sambil tersenyum, "Kalau kaupunya waktu, sering-sering ajak Sasuke kemari. Sakura dan Ino akan senang jika bisa sering mendapat _fanservice_ dari kalian."

"Hah? _Fanservice_ apa?" tanya Naruto linglung. Namun saat Jiraiya menunjuk dua gadis di sebelahnya, Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya, Jii-chan," Naruto pamit kepada sang kakek. Ia lalu melenggang ke meja tempat Sasuke berada, kemudian menarik tangan Sasuke dan membawanya berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Sebelum membuka pintu tersebut, si pirang sempat-sempatnya mencuri satu ciuman kecil dari bibir Sasuke—membuat dua gadis di ujung ruangan kembali berteriak girang. Naruto tersenyum. _Fanservice_ terakhir, tidak buruk 'kan?

"Kita langsung pulang?" tanya Sasuke, mengacuhkan ciuman kecil Naruto ataupun teriakan dua pelayan aneh itu. Naruto mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Kita ada urusan penting di atas ranjang, 'kan, Teme?"

"…"

Tanpa sadar rona merah sedikit merambat di pipi porselen Sasuke. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka, menunggu Naruto selama tiga jam lebih bisa berujung pada hal seperti ini. _Well_, jika tahu bahwa kejutan seperti ini yang menantinya tadi, ia tidak keberatan jika harus menunggu selama apapun juga.

.

**~OWARI~**

.

_(*) Maksudnya mau mendeskripsikan tatapan fujoshi, tapi saya ngga bisa mengekspresikannya dengan baik orz_

.

**Author's note:  
><strong> 

Uhuk. Oke, satu lagi fic super duper gaje persembahan dari saya. Niatnya sih mau bikin drabble, tapi ini tangan kok ngga berenti-berenti ngetik. Jadinya malah one shot super gaje gini. OTL

Dikhususkan untuk event Sasuke's birthday di Sasuke & Naruto Shrine. Saya tampaknya terlalu memaksakan diri orz. Ah, sebodo! Yang penting gue dapet award! #didepak

Btw, jangan heran liat judulnya. Saya asal aja, ngga ada maksud apa-apa. Saya bener-bener ngebut bikin fanfic ini di hari H tanpa mikirin judul sejak awal orz. JUDUL MACAM APA ITU AAA #headbang

Ada saran perubahan judul, minna? #ngarep

Btw lagi, fanfic ini setting umurnya dibikin sama dengan fanfic saya yang "Pilih Aku Atau Ramen?" itu, Naru 24, eksekutif muda, Sasu ultah ke-20, masih kuliah. Berniat baca? LOL. *promosi terselubung* *ditembak*

At last, happy birthday, Sasuke! Semoga Masashi-sensei mau berbaik hati membuat ending yang bahagia untukmu dan Naruto! Amin! Amin, woy! #plak

Kritik, saran, serta flame un-gaje yang baik dan benar selalu diterima~ :)

.

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

**DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**


End file.
